Drabble Time!
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for the winners of our latest event. Feel free to check it out :D
1. Interruptions

Hi there~ This is Rikari-chan :D Here's a bunch of drabbles for the winners of our previous event, Kuroko no Fanfiction~! Specifically, this is for you Clara-san XD (No, I do not mean Clara as in Belles7.) Enjoy and once again, CONGRATS!

(This might get really really suggestive XD Bear with me please~)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Read on~!

* * *

The surroundings were silent. Peace could be found everywhere except for a certain classroom. The emperor's classroom, it was called. No one dared enter, for they knew they would be met with an appalling sight. Apparently, it was another one of those days…

A small moan escaped the bluenette's lips. Feather-like touches flitted across his pale skin, leaving goose bumps as they went. Cerulean eyes glazed over in lust, darting over to meet heterochromatic ones. A string of saliva connected the two, making the fact they had been kissing clear.

The azure-headed male known as Kuroko Tetsuya panted for breath, mirroring that of his lover, Akashi Seijuurou's. Kuroko rested his forehead upon his redheaded lover's own and watched as the latter's eyes glazed over in the same lust that was taking over his body. His lips were currently swollen, but he didn't care.

Akashi let out a small chuckle and grabbed the first button of Kuroko's shirt. With agile fingers, he quickly undid all the buttons and slid the obstructing cloth out of the way. The cold air immediately hit the newly-exposed skin, making the Kuroko's hairs stand up on end. A grunt of approval came from Akashi when Kuroko pressed himself harder into the crimson-haired male's bulge.

As things were getting hotter, Akashi shoved Kuroko onto a desk, pinning him down without effort. They were about to go all the way when…

"Kurokochiiiii~! Akashichiiiii~! What are you guys-" A chirpy voice rang out before it was quickly halted. The oblivious blonde known as Kise Ryouta walked in on the pair, blushing harder than a tomato as he saw the couple's position.

Akashi hurriedly pulled the bluenette's shirt together, preventing the blonde puppy to see anymore of his precious Tetsuya's glorious body. That sight was meant for his eyes only, and anyone who dared challenge the fact will face his wrath.

The said azure-headed male donned a shocked, but slightly annoyed expression as the blonde continuously bowed his head and begged for the redhead to spare him. It was futile, and that was most likely going to get him killed. Kuroko was not feeling very patient at the moment, so he let his annoyance be known.

"Sei-kun, this deserves a punishment. Please deliver justice." his monotone voice rang out, and he relished in the sadistic glint in those mismatched orbs. He felt amusement wash over him at the blonde's horrified expression.

"Hmm…A punishment would be in order, but you will have to join me, Tetsuya."

"Gladly, Sei-kun."

And Kise just saw the maniacal shine of the scissors that were going to end his life.

* * *

Screams were heard from that classroom then, and not the usual kind of screams. Passersby looked on, not even paying heed to the strangled shouts of pain. After all, it was better to just ignore things like that than to anger the red emperor.

_And with that, the day continued as a series of pain-stricken yelps of horror echoed through the area._

* * *

Hi~! Hope you enjoyed the (hilarious) chapter XD I honestly have no idea what I just typed… Ah well~ Hope you liked it, and the next four will be coming soon XD

**Congratulations to the winner~!**


	2. Pickup Lines

Okay~ This is the second one, please enjoy again XD This is for you HeteroChromium XD I am sorry that I did not know your pen name before… Lol XD

(If there is similarity to some other fics, that is purely coincidental.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

Read on~!

* * *

Lightning crashed on. The heavy rains pelted the windows and the roof, creating pitter pattering patterns. A certain couple was sitting together, cuddling against each other for warmth in the very cold weather. As the thunderstorm raged on outside, the shorter of the two sighed, wanting some kind of entertainment.

It really wasn't as if he didn't like being in his redheaded lover's embrace, it was just that they've been in that position for hours, and his patience was wearing thin. With boredom taking over his mind, the bluenette let out a huff, making the redhead turn to him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" his worrywart of a lover inquired with a concerned rise of a brow.

"I'm bored Sei-kun. I want to go do something…" a slight tilt of the bluenette's head.

"Like what?" a curious smirk.

"Hmm…Maybe…Pickup Lines?" this time, an unsure glance.

The redhead who was named Akashi Seijuurou let out a chuckle, showing his amusement from his lover's actions. Those reactions of his were very adorable, and Akashi really didn't want anything more than to give his lover what he wanted and desperately needed.

"I'll start then. How's your fever, Tetsuya?" he asked with a delicious smirk on his handsome face. The bluenette is question was confused by his question, checking his temperature to make sure that he was not sick with the redhead watching with amused eyes. When he had made sure that he was fine, he tilted his head, staring at his heterochromatic lover with wide, clueless eyes.

"I don't have a fever, Sei-kun. What do you mean?"

"Oh you don't? Ah…you just look hot to me."

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit. A teasing smile found its way to Akashi's lips, enhancing the redhead's 'I-am-so-sexy' look. With his comeback, he immediately retorted.

"Well, I cannot deny the fact… Sei-kun, I just wonder about something. Aren't your legs tired yet?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been running through my head for ages now, you know?"

Akashi shook his head. "I'd go to the other side of the world for you Tetsuya. And you know, If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

The bluenette laughed and me up with line of his own. "You're like a dictionary, Sei-kun. You just give meaning to my life."

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea." A glint was now visible in the redhead's mismatched orbs, signaling that he was up to something.

Seeing that Kuroko was preoccupied at the moment, Akashi continued. "Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?"

At this, Kuroko smiled, crashing his lips into the redhead's, leaving the thunderstorm completely forgotten. Their lips moved against each other with Kuroko's lips opening, inviting the other's tongue to come and play. Two tongues danced against each other, fighting and trying to dominate the other for a chance to explore the wet caverns of their mouths. It went on for an eternity, only breaking when they had to get air. A string of saliva kept them connected, shining as the light of the room hit it.

Akashi opened his mouth once more, opting to get one final line out.

"I may not go down in history, but I'll certainly go down on you." he said with a smirk that was definitely too sexy for its own good. Kuroko smirked, his eyes darkening a shade.

"Oh? I'd certainly love to see you try, Sei-kun."

"Shut up and sleep with me."

_Erotic screams filled the apartment soon after, droning out even the noise from the raging storm outside. All the people who heard it just had one thought._

'_Oh please let that poor boy walk tomorrow…'_

* * *

Hi. Uh well… XD Found the pickup lines on pickup lines galore XD Hope you enjoyed and the next drabble will be up tomorrow :D

Hope you liked it HeteroChromium-san XD

Review Response:

ShizukaYuki-KiZuTsu- Hi Miyuki XD

The Mafia-ish Addiction: Yup OuO That is good jousama XD

Guest: This was for our event on our page on facebook, AkaKuro Shippers. This is the prize for the winner, so if you wish to have it too, you can join the next event which will be held on Valentines :D

pinkladieswithha: Thank you.

ShinseiShinwa: XD Kise comes in at the wrong times…


	3. Heat

Hello again~ This is Rika~! The third drabble is here~ Please enjoy :D

Again, this is for HeteroChromium-san XD Please enjoy the chapter~!

(Contains OOC-ness)

**Diclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

Read on~

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the bluenette's mouth. It had been hours. Hours since he last saw his precious master, and hours since he had something to do. His eyes automatically moved up to the clock, watching the second hand speed through the clock.

Soft blue cat ears and a tail, signs that he was a hybrid, flattened against his head and fell flat on the ground. A cute pout found itself on his adorable face, showing off his annoyance and boredom. Kuroko Tetsuya was a cat hybrid, and since he just got out of his heat, he really needed his master by his side.

Much to his chagrin, he could not be with his master, for his master was very busy at work. Out of pity though, his dearest master, Akashi Seijuurou let him stay in his "Fun Room", where he usually spends his heat days. He felt most comfortable as what was possible, that was true, for the lingering scent of the previous events still hung in the air.

Just thinking of such things led a dark red blush to his cheeks, effectively distracting him from his longing. In his distracted state however, the door clicked open and in came his redheaded master. The said redhead had a confused look on his perfect face, and he was wondering why his pet didn't even greet him, nor seem to see him.

An awkward silence coated the two as Akashi waited for his pet to notice his presence. It didn't really seem as if the bluenette was going to wake up from his stupor anytime now, so Akashi strode over and gently placed his hand on silky smoothness of Kuroko's hair.

A startled yelp came out from the hybrid's lips. "S-S-Sei-sama! I-I was just-" came his stuttering reply. An amused smile came from the redhead, making Kuroko blush even harder. At this point, his face could easily put a tomato to shame, and he could feel the memory of their nightly activities creeping back to his mind.

Akashi's quickly cut the azure-headed male off. "It's okay, Tetsuya. What really concerns me as of the moment is your well-being. Have you been good while I was gone?" his velvety voice rang out, sending chills up the poor cat hybrid's spine.

The scent of the room wasn't really helping at the moment, and Kuroko instinctively raised his hand to cover his crotch, feeling the uncomfortable feeling flood his senses once again. His eyes were now wide, betraying his shock and disbelief.

He did not think it was possible, but he was feeling another heat coming down on him. Akashi took notice of the bluenette's discomfort, deciding to analyze first the boy's condition. After all, his pet was really his first priority.

An intimidating glance was cast towards the cat hybrid, making him lower his cerulean eyes in embarrassment. He really didn't want to burden his master, but he's already for the latter's touch. The redhead let out a laugh of amusement as he noticed that his dearest pet was once again, experiencing the symptoms.

"Heat again, Tetsuya~? My my…I did not expect you to be this excited~" he whispered in the bluenette ear as he leaned down to bite the earlobe, turning the flushed boy on even more. The redhead then proceeded to lay butterfly kisses down the bluenette's neck and collarbone, focusing on the more sensitive parts he knew of.

"S-Sei-sama… Ahh~!" cried the bluenette, feeling the erotic pleasure building up. And that was the signal Akashi needed, making him utter his final line for the rest of the day.

"It's punishment time, Tetsuya. Better prepare yourself~"

* * *

Yeah… I am seriously getting the feeling that my drabbles are slowly becoming lemons. (-.-")

Ah well…Stupid imagination! / Welp…Hope you enjoyed? XD I am so sorry Clara-san~~Forgive meeee~~~

Review Responses:

Koichii: Yup neesama XD That one killed me too TuT Dayum internet… /

Pinkladieswithha: Thank you, and I am sorry… In my country, we use pickup lines as jokes, not lines to tell your crush on the street or something… Well, yeah, some people still do that, but we mostly use pickup lines for amusement, and it's a game for some of us… Sorry XD


	4. Attention

Hello~! Rika here~ Here's drabble number four :D Well… expect the same bordering lemon stuff XD And again, OOCness~ Enjoy~ The next one's up tomorrow :D

(Might contain KuroAka. Just sayin'~)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

Read on~

* * *

An annoyed expression played itself out on delicate features. Cerulean eyes sparkled with hate and anger, making anyone who was under their gaze either wince away in fear or completely wither. However, that glare was not directed towards anyone, except a certain redhead who was holding papers of various colors.

The bluenette let out a growl, letting his anger be known to anyone who was still in the room. He really didn't know anymore. He might've scared the people who came in a while ago away, but no, he doesn't care. This is really the redhead's fault.

~Flashback brought to you by AkaKuro ~

_Kuroko Tetsuya was a himedere. Well, he's an oujidere, but himedere sounds better, so we'll stick with that. He demanded attention, and he certainly deserves it, what with his milky skin and baby face. It was ironic, really. He was born with a low presence, and yet he demands to be treated as a prince _

_Anyway, he was walking down the corridor, heading for their shared room. It was dark, to say the least, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go cuddle with his lover and savor the warmth of their embrace. He gently and quietly stalked into the room, trying to not wake up the slumbering emperor. He crept in, sliding into the bed when he finally reached it. _

_Patting the sheets beside him, his eyes widened. The redhead was not there. Kuroko immediately stood from the bed, almost running over to go turn the lights on. When he flicked the switch, there he saw. At the very center of their massive room sat Akashi Seijuurou, his heterochromatic lover. Brilliant shades of colored paper were scattered before the redhead who held a pair of scissors in his hand. _

_Kuroko immediately called for his lover's attention, craving his beloved's warmth. He didn't even get a nod. Or a glance. His himedere senses sparked up and that led to…_

~End of Flashback brought to you by KuroAka~

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed even more as a very lovely smile came from the redhead.

'So he's enjoying himself, huh? I'll definitely give him something to enjoy…' he thought as he inched closer to the unsuspecting redhead donning a sweet smile that would definitely make anyone melt.

As he crept closer, Akashi didn't notice him at all. He just sat there, cutting the papers until they made a pretty pattern, smiling fondly as he saw how wonderful each turned out. Kuroko would blush at this, but he was too annoyed at the moment to even consider the idea.

Kuroko took his place in front of Akashi, deciding to just try and get the crimson-haired male's attention by his undeniable sexiness. He quietly raised his left knee to rest under his chin, biting his lip to add effect. His too large t-shirt slipped down his shoulder, revealing more of his creamy pale skin.

Unfortunately, the redhead merely bore his intimidating orb into the bluenette's own and resumed his paper-cutting. Kuroko sighed and pulled at his hair in frustration. This was definitely dragging on for too long. His himedere self is seriously furious right now, and he's already a step away from snapping.

Once again, he tried to divert the redhead from his pattern-making. He leaned towards Akashi, swiftly grabbing the sharp scissors from the emperor's grasp. He held it close to his chest, watching as the redhead's eyes flared up for a moment, but to his chagrin, scissors were always things that Akashi always had, and he had lots.

Out of nowhere, Akashi pulled out another pair and went back to his quiet snipping, not even the least bit perturbed by the fact that Kuroko was glaring holes into him. A happy smile was plastered on his perfect face, irking the bluenette even more.

At this point, Kuroko snapped. His patience was now gone and Angry Tetsu was present. His bangs covered his eyes, making his presence one to be feared. Shadows around the room danced, seemingly sympathizing with its relative.

Kuroko dove forward, and the next events happened in a flash. Before he knew it, Akashi was pinned to the floor, his papers were pushed far away and his scissors were embedded into the wall. Big, teary turquoise eyes stared at red and gold. Curious, sharp red and gold eyes stared at turquoise. The next moments surprised Akashi enough, so he wasn't able to talk.

"Sei! Look at me! Stop looking at those stupid papers! Look at me only! Please!" the bluenette uttered as tears slowly fell from his eyes and unto the redhead's pale face.

A smile slowly slid onto Akashi's face. "Why Tetsuya? I don't think I have a reason to do so…"

"You have a reason! You love me that's why! And if you aren't going to comply, I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Oh? What kind of lesson Tetsuya?"

"One that you won't forget. And I'm definitely going to start now, peasant."

* * *

Yeah… I do not know how to portray himederes… XD Sorry if it was bad… I was kinda having a bad day at school so… yeah… Welp hope your imaginations give you all sweet AkaKuro dreams tonight~!

Review responses:

Shizuka Yuki-KiZuTsu: Hiiii Miyuki :3

Flow.L: Hi Flow-san :D Thank you~ XD Hope this thing wasn't too bad…

Scynthia Deathscythe: Aww~ I love your name XD And I do know you… you reviewed on my best friend, GyunGyunMinMin's story right? XD Welp thanks for the compliment? XD

ShinseiShinwa: XD Lol hope you didn't get caught~ Fangirls for life~!


	5. Red Sweetness

Hi~! Rika again~! Ah well… This is adorable I guess? Welp enjoy~!

(Ha. I'm not really sure how this one will turn out…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

Read on~!

* * *

A smooth drizzle of syrup dripped down to the creamy goodness that is vanilla ice cream. Plump red strawberries sat on top of the delicacy, adding to the mouth-watering effect. Scooping a small portion of the dessert with his spoon, the bluenette known as Kuroko Tetsuya took a taste and marveled in delight.

A smile that would make anyone melt played upon his lips, casting an ethereal glow about him. The bluenette hurriedly took another bite, wanting to get more of the deliciously sweet substance he suddenly developed a craving for. He nodded in gratitude, showing his thanks to his redheaded lover who treated him to such temptation.

The redhead on the other hand, was amused. Such reactions sprouted forth from just a simple thing, making him look forward to what the next reaction was going to be. A coy smile found its place on the emperor's lips, making him look absolutely amazing.

Kuroko once again grabbed the bottle of strawberry syrup that was located right next to him. He squirted the contents over the almost overflowing bowl of ice cream, infusing it even more with the tangy flavor of the fruit. He scooped up a single strawberry from the dessert, seemingly contemplating what to do with it. After a few awkward moments of silence, he turned towards the redhead named Akashi Seijuurou, promptly shoving the spoon in front of his mouth.

"Sei, eat this. It's not fair that I'm the only one eating…" the bluenette said, feeling the guilt creep up to him a little bit.

The redhead in question shook his head, "I am not hungry Tetsuya. You go on and—" as the emperor was talking, Kuroko shoved the spoon into the crimson-haired male's mouth, forcing him to chew the berry. He felt a sweet taste invade his mouth, making him wince. Akashi was never really a big fan of sweets.

Seeing the disturbed look on Akashi's face, Kuroko decided to just humor the captain. The bluenette quickly closed the gap between their faces, taking advantage of the momentarily shock to plunge his tongue into the hot cavern of Akashi's mouth. He quickly maneuvered around, running his tongue through every single spot in the redhead's mouth, completely replacing the strawberry taste with his own vanilla.

He pulled back right after, relishing in the shocked face the emperor didn't show often. The redhead's heterochromatic eyes were wide and a bit of saliva dripped down his chin. Kuroko smirked, redirecting his attention to his delectable treat.

Akashi growled as soon as he regained his composure. Kuroko sure was sly, getting him when he's not ready at all. His eyes narrowed at the azure-headed male who was currently enjoying his snack. Two can play at that game, and Akashi certainly wasn't going to let that pass.

The redheaded emperor quickly grabbed the cup and placed it in the sink. He then proceeded to grab a wet tissue, gently wiping away the ice cream off the azure-headed male's pale face. Kuroko could only sit there and wonder what Akashi was up to. Usually, the redhead would have a retort or some sort of revenge ready and waiting for him.

Akashi suddenly broke out into a smirk, slowly moving away from the bluenette. His mismatched orbs glowed menacingly, making the bluenette audibly gulp in anxiety.

"It's about time, Tetsuya." Akashi said just as the lights suddenly went out. The shadow was a bit perturbed because his vision was robbed from him and his eyes had trouble adjusting. He groped around the room, trying to make sense of his surroundings while finding the light switch.

Suddenly, he found himself suspended above the ground with strong arms supporting him. His body immediately relaxed as his muscles knew the body of the holder very well. He couldn't do anything else, he just let his lover take him to wherever their destination was.

"You really shouldn't have done that Tetsuya. Now pay the price."

* * *

Uwaaaah~ That took a long time… And T.T I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner… Fanfiction was down… Well… the next four and coming next week I hope you enjoyed your drabbles, HeteroChromium-san XD

Review Responses:

Flow.L: XD Ahaha Akashi should give his attention to Tetsu-chan or else… XD

Scarlet Aki-chin: XD Thank you?

Akakuro Seiya: XD Yus let us cheer Tetsu-chan on~!

justAreader: Thank you for reviewing Umm… what do you mean by adding more 'tense'? I don't really follow…


	6. Jealousy

Hi~ Here's the drabbles for the second winner, Yoshan-chan :D I really hope you enjoy this ;)

(Over protective Akashi and Rakuzan Kuroko anyone? XD)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

Read on~

* * *

A furious growl erupted from the redheaded emperor. Glinting in the light, a sharp pair of scissors found itself embedded into the wall, right next to a certain silver-haired male neck. Several shocked gasps spread out through the room, breaking the still quietness of 3-A's classroom.

The flame-haired captain walked towards the prototype shadow's spot, sending glares at anyone who dared block his way. They cowered away in fear of course, creating a path for Akashi, the school's ruler.

In the background, completely unnoticed, stood Kuroko Tetsuya, the emperor's object of affection and the campus ghost. Kuroko brushed his semi-long bangs away from his eyes, only having one thought.

'How did this all happen?'

*Le Flashback Start brought to you by KuroAka~*

Kuroko's cerulean blue eyes followed the emperor's every movement. The redhead had been pretty busy, working on stacks upon stacks of paperwork, holding meetings, making a training regimen, and handling the school in general. The principal was apparently too bored to handle the paperwork and he just dumped it to the student council's president, who coincidentally, was Akashi.

A bored expression was clearly printed on his pale face complete with a small adorable pout. The emperor was clearly too busy to pay attention to him right now, and he wanted to play a bit. He didn't really show his playful side a lot, and this was one of those dire situations. There were no books in the council room, so there was really nothing he could use to relieve his boredom.

A dejected sigh left his lips. He was going to have to pop over to the library to grab some novels to read. Glancing over to the redhead, he contemplated whether he should ask for permission or not. Eventually, he decided against the idea and stalked out of the room, not making a single sound.

The hallway was silent and no one was in sight. Since the library was only two rooms away, it didn't take him long to get there. As expected, there was also no one there, save for a certain gray-haired senpai who was similar to him in a lot of aspects.

Kuroko turned towards the other shadow and raised his hand in greeting. "Hello Mayuzumi-senpai. How are you?"

The other also raised his hand, letting a small smile grace his features. "Hello Kuroko-kun. I'm doing fine, how about you?"

A nod soon answered his question. "I am doing fine, senpai." Kuroko then turned towards the loaded bookshelves, looking for an interesting read. He had read most of the books in the library, but there are some that he hasn't yet and he really would like to explore. His thin fingers traced the spine of one book, his eyes darting to another.

Mayuzumi merely stood by the side, watching silently as his kouhai searched for a good book. He sighed and pulled a book out of one of the higher shelves, handing it to the bluenette who had a questioning face. He then started to pull out more books, stacking them up in the smaller teen's arms.

"These are the book that I really like. You should read them, seeing that we have similar tastes." He moved away from the bluenette, grabbing a book for himself too. "Oh that's right… I almost forgot. You left your jersey in the locker room the other day. I washed it, but it's in my classroom. Want to go get it?"

"Of course senpai. Thank you very much." the smaller shadow muttered and followed after his silver-haired senpai. When they arrived in the room, Mayuzumi quickly walked over to his desk, grabbing the plastic bag that contained Kuroko's jersey and thrust it at the azure-headed male. After that, Akashi suddenly burst in the classroom flaming mad and…

*Le Flashback End brought to you by AkaKuro~*

Kuroko quickly jumped in front of Akashi, his arms extended as if to protect Mayuzumi from the livid emperor. The emperor raised his eyebrow in confusion, putting away the new pair of scissors he had whipped out.

"Sei! Mayuzumi-senpai just gave me back my jersey. I forgot it in the locker room yesterday, so please don't hurt him!" his voice rose an octave and he made his puppy face just to calm down the redheaded captain. "Just calm down. I only love you, okay?"

The bluenette then made a very daring move. He strode towards Akashi, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller male's neck and placing a kiss on his reddish lips. His tongue darted out, slipping inside Akashi's and coaxing the other to play. Their tongues slid against each other, trying to overpower the other into submission, but as expected Kuroko lost.

The kiss broke apart a few moments later, leaving the audience red-faced and turned on at the display. Akashi's eyes gleamed with untamed lust and mischief, making Kuroko's mind go haywire. Akashi soon picked Kuroko up and carried him bridal-style out of the room, Mayuzumi and the rest of the people present at the time staring after them until they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Ahaha… XD I don't even know… I just love Mayuzumi so much :3 Hope you enjoyed Yoshan-chan :D The next three are going to be posted this week ;) Stay tuned~

(After the three other drabbles, the fic is done~! :D)


	7. Nightmares

Hiii~! Welp thank you for the reviews people~! Ahaha XD This is the third to the last drabble As always, hope you enjoy it :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

Read on~

* * *

A strangled gasp escaped reddish lips. Blue hair stuck to a clear forehead, eyes of the same color were wide and clouded, showing the owner's swirling emotions. Kuroko Tetsuya bolted up from his soft bed, reaching to turn on the lamp placed on his nightstand.

A dim, gentle light bathed the room, illuminating the massive abode. With shadows cast around his pale blue orbs, the said bluenette brushed away the dripping sweat that was flowing down his face in rivulets. Tears filled his eyes and he definitely knew that he looked horrible, but he didn't really care.

A fearful face was what he was making and the memories of his previous nightmare plagued him, causing his stomach to churn with dread. It had been happening for a few days now; he would go to sleep crying, he would wake up with a horrible nightmare drenched in sweat and again, crying. Kuroko shook his head and let out a bitter laugh.

How would his lover and previous teammates feel if they saw him in this state? Definitely not good. No, crying really wasn't the solution, and he knew it. The tears had long since fell down his face, so he just grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to wipe away the fluids on his face.

His hand unconsciously pat his side, searching for something that was not there. Nothing was left to remind him of his redheaded lover, not his scent nor his warmth. A particularly long business trip had claimed the emperor, forcing Kuroko to spend his nights alone and cold.

A month has already passed, but the captain was not back yet. The bluenette laid down again, rolling over to his side. The glimmering promise that sat on his ring finger gleamed at him as if taunting him. He had faith, yes, but a month is way too long for someone to be gone, and the fact that they had a fight just before the redhead left made his doubts spike up.

A sigh left his mouth. Tears were already escaping his eyes and he watched as they soaked the pillow he was resting on. Maybe if he could call Akashi, he would feel better, but he couldn't. Akashi never took his phone with him during business trips.

'How cruel… Maybe I should've followed Midorima-kun and believed in Oha-Asa… Maybe I wouldn't be suffering from this… No. This is my own fault. Whatever happens, I have to face the music and deal with it…' he thought to himself as he pulled the covers away from his thin body.

His dainty feet touched the floor, the cold seeping into them. He needed a painkiller or something. His head was throbbing quite painfully and he had to relieve that pain.

Kuroko dragged himself to the kitchen, making no sound. His shadow tendencies kicked in again, so he became stealthy. _**Very **_stealthy.

Thin fingers clasped the cabinet's handle in their grasp. The azure-haired male hurriedly pulled it open, reaching for the bottle of Advil conveniently placed at the lowest shelf. The servants were all asleep at that moment, so he readied everything himself.

A mug, cocoa powder, a bit of sugar, vanilla and hot water was all brought out and pretty soon, the bluenette had a cup of hot chocolate to sooth his freezing self. Slowly taking a pill and swallowing it, he drank from his mug, feeling the warmth spread throughout his chest.

His eyes were starting to droop, so he immediately tried to distract himself by staring at the analog clock hung on the wall of the rather shiny kitchen. This however proved to have the opposite effect, and in mere seconds, he fell onto the table with a thud, fast asleep.

A chuckle resonated from the darkness. A pale redhead stepped out of the shadows, striding silently towards the slumbering teal head. Akashi had been in the room longer than Kuroko, but he didn't want to bluenette to notice him immediately. Instead, he stared from his hiding place, waiting for Kuroko to either leave or fall asleep on the table. His emperor eye saw it coming immediately though.

He lifted the petite azure-headed male, gently cradling him in his arms. The redhead then proceeded to their bedroom, leaving the cup and other stuff on the table. That could wait until later. He had to tend to his lover after all.

* * *

HIIIIII~! I… am... sorry. QAQ I did not know what was running through my head… I just hope it was okay… I'll try and make next chapter as fluffy as I can to compensate…. TuT Forgive me~~~

Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favorites :3

**For Yoshan-chan~**


	8. Movies

Hello~ This is Rika again~! Here's the second to the last drabble :D Hope it is fluffy enough~? Welp, enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

Read on~

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was bored. Very, very bored. It was a really hot day outside, so he couldn't go play basketball, nor could he go to Maji Burger to purchase his precious milkshakes (He would die of dehydration if he actually tried). A heavy sigh was the only thing he could let out, so he immediately grabbed the pillows surrounding him and buried his face in one.

Even though it was a blazing 37 degrees Celsius outside, Kuroko was still wrapped in comfort, for the air-conditioning had cooled his petite body. He mentally thanked the fact that his redheaded lover had invited him over to stay during their summer break, or else he would've shriveled up and died in his microwave oven of a house.

Speaking of the redhead, the emperor was currently in the bathroom, taking a shower. The captain was still human after all. Akashi had been in there for about five minutes now, so the bluenette immediately knew that he was going to be coming out soon.

But back to Kuroko, he was now ten times as bored as earlier. The ticking of Akashi's annoying analog clock rang out in the room, as if mocking his poor state. It was definitely not helping. The bluenette had no way of expressing his anger though, so he merely resorted to glaring at the clock.

A few minutes later, Akashi stepped out of the bathroom, coming face to face with the sight of his adorable teal head glaring at the time device hung up on the wall. A bemused chuckle left his lips, alerting the azure-headed teen of his presence. He walked over to the shadow who had turned to face him and ruffled his hair, watching as the phantom's expression became one of pure annoyance (Again, not like he wasn't annoyed earlier. He just became more annoyed).

He removed his hand and sat down on his bed, plopping himself down right beside the bluenette. At that moment, Kuroko turned to face him and voice out his boredom.

"Sei-kun. I'm bored. Entertain me. Please." his monotone voice rang out, making the redhead direct his full attention to the small bluenette.

"In what way would you like to be entertained Tetsuya?" came the redhead's slightly skeptical answer.

"I don't know. You think of something." a blank stare.

"Hmm… Movies then." a smirk.

"Fine. I get to pick." a slightly vexed face.

And with that, they settled for a movie marathon, with Kuroko deciding to place himself between the emperor's legs and the redhead leaning his chin against the bluenette's head. A very adorable position. Continuing on, Kuroko browsed through Netflix, checking whatever they had on there. A lot of good ones were present, but he just couldn't decide.

He mulled on it for a few minutes, knowing full well that Akashi doesn't really care because he's cuddling with him, until he thought of an awesome idea. He was going to pick the one that most represents the emperor himself! What a brilliant idea.

He immediately had a title stuck in his mind. "The Godfather" was definitely going to be good, seeing that the movie described the redhead pretty well. He pressed the buttons, immediately sinking further into the crimson-haired male's chest for more comfort. The redhead in turn wrapped his arms around Kuroko, nuzzling the teal head's soft hair.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's chin suddenly and turned the shadow's body, making Kuroko face him and pulled him into a deep kiss. His tongue reached out and licked at the bluenette's lower lip, diving in as the said teen's mouth opened a bit. He ravaged Kuroko's mouth, leaving no spot left untouched and coaxing the other to come and play too.

Their hot make-out scene finally stopped, leaving Kuroko flushed and stuttering. The redhead spun the other around again, making him face the screen with his tomato face. The movie started just as the stopped kissing, making Kuroko infer that Akashi used his emperor eye.

He let out a sigh. "That's really not fair Sei-kun. You're a cheater."

The redhead's chest vibrated as laughter sprouted from him. "And you love me."

At this, Kuroko let out a giggle which sounded girly. "I suppose so."

* * *

Uwaaaahhhhh~ XDDD What the hell just happened~ Ahhh welp XD Hope you enjoyed~

**For Yoshan-chan~**

Oh before I forget, I'd like to reply to these to people who really brightened up my day~ ^.^

AkakuroSeiya: Ahaha Tetsu-chan's nightmare was about Akashi leaving him for some random person. And THANK YOU~~~~ XD

ShinseiShinwa: Well, if you really like my drabbles so much, I'd like to announce my new project then XD I will post it on my real account, and it will be 100 AkaKuro drabbles… ahaha XD Thank you for reviewing and the Shippers will, and so will I~


	9. Valentine

HIIIII~ Rika here~ Welp~ Here's the last drabble~ Hope you enjoy OuO Also, please drop by our fb page and leave a like maybe~? ^_~

(Ahaha OOC-ness rules the chapter~!)

Credits to: Jamie S.E, one of my dearest friends. Thank Jamie~~ XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. **

Read on~

* * *

Bright streamers and heart-shaped balloons filled the view. Everything was in pink and red, reminding Kuroko of the horrid event that was soon going to take place. Valentine's Day. The day every couple looked forward to, and the day the singles absolutely detested. He belonged to the neutral part actually, being the unnoticeable shadow he is.

It was always a known fact that Kuroko was not very fond of stuff like that and he was a bit of a tsundere, but no one dared speak that word in front of him, for they really would rather not receive an Ignite Pass to their abdomens. It was really surprising, the fact that the bluenette's small body held that much power, but that's currently irrelevant.

Valentine's Day was no joke at all. There would be tons of people coming to their school, after all they were famous. The Miracles were well-known, and coincidentally they were also very good-looking. Such overkill. However, Kuroko was blessed (cursed) with a very low presence, so people again, did not see him. So no flowers, chocolates or love letters to him. Calm yourselves fangirls.

Back to the topic, Kuroko was a bit antsy. That short redheaded captain was going to be swarmed for sure and he was a bit concerned. It's not that he likes the guy okay! He's just worried about his team mate… Okay fine. He likes Akashi. Happy now? Alright, continuing on, Akashi was the second most loved, of course just after a certain blonde model. The crimson-haired male was back to his middle school attitude, and he was less intimidating, making him the prey for those rabid fangirls. Kuroko shivered visibly at that and slightly looked down.

Also, it didn't help that his class was in charge of prom, the crowning event of the V-day. They had to decorate the large gym and he could not bail out of this one. He was forced to attend, courtesy of the redhead who happened to be the president of the class. And that was what he had been doing for the whole afternoon.

The bluenette grabbed a few streamers, planning to hang them, but he needed someone to hold the ladder. He glanced around the room, surprised to see everyone was already busy with something else. He shrugged, deciding to put it for later when a hand suddenly tapped him on the shoulder making him jump a few inches in the air. He whipped around, facing the stranger directly and was surprised to see Akashi standing there with a bright smile.

"I'll hold the ladder for you, Tetsuya." the redhead's velvety smooth voice called out, snapping the petite tsundere from his musings. Blue eyes snapped to heterochromatic ones.

"Hmph. Whatever." Kuroko averted his eyes from the other's. He climbed up to the top of the ladder, dragging the sparkly garlands up with him. He gently laid them over the pins the others previously embedded in the wall, feeling the redhead's orbs burning into him.

"Hey Tetsuya, what does it feel like having your life in my hands?" the redhead piped up from below, making the bluenette redden and let his tsundere instincts take over.

"Certainly not good. Who would want to leave their date to someone like you?" The words came tumbling out of his mouth, his face becoming more like a tomato by the second. Akashi chuckled at the remark, knowing full well that the bluenette did not mean it.

"I see. Well then… Would you—" the redhead purposely trailed his sentence off before making such a daring move. He pushed the ladder away, making it slam to the ground as he surged forward to catch the small teen in his arms. The azure-headed male closed his eyes as soon as his support disappeared, biting his lip and preparing for the pain that never came.

He experimentally opened an eye, the other following soon after. He blinked. He was suspended in the air and strong arms were wrapped around him, keeping him safe. He turned his head to look at his savior, his teal eyes widening as mismatched orbs stared deep into his soul.

"—fall for me?" and the redhead finished his sentence with a deep kiss, to which the bluenette gladly responded.

'He's mine.' the same thought rang through the lovers' heads as the kiss slowly became something else.

* * *

Hello~ Welp…this is the last one… hope you guys enjoyed ^0^ Thank you for reading! (I am not mad xD the chap just has to be like that)


End file.
